


Midnight

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Bedroom confession, Brakedown, Harry Potter is a good husband, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness, Scared Draco Malfoy, Sweet Harry Potter, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: Draco, the Slytherin that the world accused of having no feelings, of being the most evil person of our year, this man was that kid. How funny that no one ever realized he was just a scared boy, too young to know occlumency and be so good at it as Dumbledore, too young to know how to cast an Imperius correctly or a Cruciatus curse. And he managed it all, because his family was at stake.And all because Lucius fucking Malfoy did not have the balls to send his own child into exile.OrHarry thinks, in the middle of the chaos, how much his husband can love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> It have been a while, but I feel like posting this tonight. Quarantine is a bit difficult when you have to fight alone against depression. So, I am gonna left this here. 
> 
> Please, if you have depression issues or if you feel the content of this story can cause you a breakdown or bad feelings, please, I beg of you, don't read this. I don't want for any of you to feel bad. 
> 
> Tons of love.

I wrap Draco in my arms, trying to make him feel all the love I feel for him. I press him a little more against my chest, when I feel his body begin to shake uncontrollably. His sobs tearing my heart to pieces.

"Honey," I whisper in his ear and try to print all the love I feel in my words. "My love", in the darkness of our bedroom, I reach for his hands with mine and I intertwine our fingers. "Draco, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

However, the only answer I get is my husband's head landing softly on my shoulder. The first salty drops fall on my skin and I immediately leave a kiss on the place that I think is the forehead of man that is my entire universe.

"Everything is going to be ok, love," I whisper against his cheek. "Everything is gonna be ok."

A new sob escapes Draco's mouth and I feel my heart break in pieces.

"What if I hurt Scorpius, or Teddy, or James one day, the same way my parents hurt me?" his voice is barely a whisper that I can hear because everything around us is completely silent.

"Dray," I uttered his name in a whisper. “That will never happen, because you are very different from Lucius Malfoy. You love our children unconditionally and perhaps, one day, we will unintetionally hurt them, but you have to know that there's no perfect world. And, unintentionally, sometimes we will hurt the people we love. That's how life works, love. We are not perfect, but we can still love and that's all that matters." 

I feel Draco turn around in my arms and his forehead collides gently against my shoulder and I hold my husband against my chest.

"I don't want for any of our children have to go through what I had to. I don't want to hurt them like Lucius and Narcissa did to me," he sobs the words against my skin and his words rip the soul out of my body, leaving me sad. "I never want to hurt Teddy, nor the twins. They are half of my life, Harry."

My hand travels to the head of my best friend, the person who has shared with me for so many years, and my fingers found the first strands of silky hair and I feel him cling his delicate hands to the shirt I am wearing.

"Dray," I whisper again. I wish I can cast Lumos, but that would only help Draco shut down and it is the last thing I want. For now, I want my husband to remember that he can trust me. That I will never hurt him willingly. "Love, talk to me."

His hands grip the shirt I'm wearing more tightly and I press him closer to my chest. Draco is so cold that he could be mistaken for a corpse. With the weight of my body I make both of us fall back onto the mattress and I feel him settle into my arms. His face hidden in my chest, even if everything is dark.

"Harry, I dreamed that He-The Dark Lord-Voldemort," he stuttered. " That he had returned and instead of being me whom let Grayback enter Hogwarts, it was James instead, with his face full of terror. Instead of being me, the tortured one was Teddy," his voice breaks and I squeeze him, I put my arms around his waist and I kissed what I think is his forehead. "Instead of being me the one whom torture all those Muggles during the raids, it was Scorpius. It was Scorpius, small and with his eyes filled with tears, filled with pain and suffering."

"Everything is fine, love," I whisper in the dark. "It was just a bad dream. The kids are ok, remeber? They are a few rooms down the hall."

"I would rather lock them in a bunker and never let them out, than let someone as mad and full of hatred as Voldemort set their eyes on them," he whispers and I feel like this is not even the worst part. "I would rather commit suicide than force my children to do what my father forced me to do."

Draco, the Slytherin that the world accused of having no feelings, of being the most evil person of our year, that Draco was that kid. How funny that no one ever realized he was just a scared boy, too young to know occlumency and be so good at it as Dumbledore. Too young to know how to cast an Imperius correctly or a Cruciatus curse, and he managed it all, because his family was at stake. Because he had a heart back then, and he has a bigger one now. 

Just a boy, because Draco really didn't know evil until Lucius, practically, threw him at the feet of Voldemort. My beautiful husband, whose mind was brutally raped over and over again by Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle. My beautiful husband, that husband who every day tries to be the best father, the best friend and the best husband, the best doctor and the best teacher. My husband, whose still believe he deserve no love whatsover. 

And all because Lucius fucking Malfoy did not have the balls to send his own child into exile.

"Some days I don't know how the kids can tell me they love me," Draco whispers. "How can you sleep with me every night and wake up and want to stay by my side."

I let my hands drop from the start of his neck to his shoulders, and then I reach down to his arm and carefully trace the scars Dolohov carved into Draco when he realized that I had escaped from the Malfoy Mannor alongside Luna Lovegood and Gryphoc. The word "Traitor" it's what is written in large letters over the dark mark of Voldemort.

Disowned by the darkness and disowned by the light.

"I can sleep and wake up next to you and stay with you for the rest of my life," I say softly, circling his back with my thumb. "Because I love you, Draco Potter-Malfoy. Because you are my sun on good days and my moon on the darkest nights. You are my universe, Draco, and without you, there would only be storm and darkness within me. I love you because you are exceptional and wonderful, because you do not speak of love, you only show love towards those you love. And to me, that's more than I could ever ask for.” The feelings are knotted inside me and I feel that I am so full of love inside, that if I don't tell him, I'm going to explode. “I love you and if tonight you cannot love me, I will love for both of us. And if tomorrow you can't see the wonderful person that you are, then I will tell you every day, every morning and every night until you believe. And if you can't believe, then I will believe for both of us.”

I feel how our bond contracts and becomes narrower and then it stretches and the feelings that I have inside travel through it and make it widder.

"I love you, Harry," I hear him say between sobs. "And I would like not to be afraid, but I am. I am very afraid of hurting you or hurting the children. ”

I smile with sadness.

"Don't worry, love," I whisper trying to breathe. “It is okay to be afraid. It's okay to feel and let others help you.” Something inside me breaks and I feel love grow within me. "It is all okay, because love can do everything."

"I trust you, Harry," he whisper and I feel better. 

I let silent descent over us and after several minutes, I feel Draco's breathing settle and his grip on my shirt softens. His heart beats slower and although my husband is practically on top of me, I feel comforted.

Comforted to know that he trusts me. Comforted to know that we will move on.

"I love you, Draco," I whisper in the middle of nowhere. "As I had never loved in my life."


End file.
